User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Mah Portal RPG... WORLDS!
Yep. Portal 1: Vivan The first ever world you're going to. Vivan's a beginner one! Sector 1: Knislas (The Medieval World) In the middle of this village strikes EVIL. Yeah, EVIL. *About: Knislas is the first ever sector you're going through, which contains a tutorial. You can either venture to the Meadows or the Forest to hunt down monsters and such. Such plain awesomeness! *Mini-Boss: Mibo - Mibo's the aggressive bear of this forest and has a high threat level. He can perform slash attacks and even counterattack. Fortunately this is early-game so he's not very strong. Once you beat him he joins your team. (Beh) *Elements **Beh (New): Beh is the first type to ever be introduced in the game. It's basically the normal type. **Gunk (New): Slimy characters are in Gunk. They're mostly slimes. *Creatures **Killer Rabbid (Beh): First enemy in the guidebook. Nothing special about them. **Swime (Gunk): Normal slimes with no outstanding abilities. Yeah, none. **Zugshot (Beh): Killer Rabbids wielding guns. GUNS. Drop the guns, Rabbids! **Minent (Grama): Small ents. Made out of wood. **Solarshot (Glimmer/Grama): Sunshots, but more powerful. Has more sun in them. Portal 2: Illan Illan, the second portal, may not be what you expected. Welcome to TECHNOLOGY. Kinda. Sector 1: Miliben (The Military World) Known for how much weapons it produces a day: 100,000. That's a whole ton of bombs! *About: This is Miliben, the military world. The main gimmick is that bombs will fall out of the sky which can damage you. So you better navigate SAFELY or you might be hit. Their's lakes which you can approach, and those contain Torpordos. *Mini-Boss: Danktank - Another line of the tank series, Danktank takes things WAY seriously unlike the last ones, being able to shoot big bouncy napalms of doom. He could get very hard if you're not skilled, and dodging may be hard! Once you beat him he joins your team. (Iron) *Creatures **Fatank (Iron): Big obese tanks. Part of the Tank family. **Splatank (Iron/Chroma): Capable of shooting paintballs! Which are dangerous! **Snipair (Iron): With sniper vision, they can hit enemies from THIRTY MILES AWAY! THAT'S ALOT OF DAMAGE! **B'zooka (Fusilade): The B'zookas are bazooka-like creatures. Their missiles go approximately five miles before exploding. BTW, their's more bombs in their bombshells. **Fannon (Gale/Fusilade): Blasts out air from their mouth. Yes, they TRIED but they FAILED. **Torpordo (Marine/Fusilade): If you snooze, you lose. That's exactly what the Torpordos try and do; make you snooze and lose. Coming Soon *Sector 2: Fyutor (The Futuristic World) - BEEP-BOOP-BEEP-BOOP! *Sector 3: Stempunk (The Steampunk World) - Gas flies through the air! Wait, that's steam! Portal 3: Mythinz Out of thin air is the breath of magic. It's somehow amusing. Somewhat, sir. *Sector 1: Niribian (The Arabic World) - Night, eternally. Arabian Nights. Welcome. *Sector 2: Yarrate (The Pirate World) - Here the pirates wait to attack you. *Sector 3: Spooku (The Phantom World) - Dancing skeletons, dancing skeletons everywhere. *Sector 4: Yokanz (The Yokai World) - This is not based off of the creator. He swears. *Sector 5: Fayratal (The Fairytale World) - Pinocchio. Red Riding Hood. And such. Portal 4: Countrenz Ironic name, right? *Sector 1: Horculees (The Greek World) - Watch out for centaurs! And other monsters. *Sector 2: Bridget (The London World) - Yep, the originally names world. *Sector 3: Ameripan (The American & Japan World) - Wasn't their already a Japanese world? WHATEVER! *Sector 4: Ital (The Italian World) - Zis vorld iz great! Portal 5: Gaimstahp It's called Gaimstahp for how retro this one goes. *Sector 1: Ululonoh (The Sega World): Founded in 1960 on June 3rd, it stays the same with their pixelated awesomeness. **Fact: This world is based off of where Sega was found, including the fact that Sega is Ages reversed. Portal 6: Historon Time to go back... TO THE PAST! *Sector 1: Vikers (The Viking World): Is Viking even a period? *Sector 2: Ungaboonge (The Jurassic World): OOGA BOOGA!' *Sector 3: Wesild (The Western World): Is wild west even a time period? According to Historon, YES! *Sector 4: Enemies which are going to be added later *Maji (Taboo/Vigor): Genie mini-boss. Read more on the latest enemy page. TIME FOR SOME SPIRAL... KNIGHTS! *Valishot (Iron/Beh): Part of the Gunoids. Valishots are normal, and shoot out bullets. *Riftbreacher (Iron/Puncture): Their projectiles ignore DEF, so they can be pretty deadly. *Elefuser (Iron/Taboo): Manipulating arcane energy, the Elefuser is able to shoot great balls of magic. *Shumbral (Iron/Umbra): Manipulating NEGATIVE energy, Shumbrals spit out shadowy projectiles. Dark. *Stagrr'nade (COMING SOON) *Agniter (Scorch/Fusilade): Hazeplums which release a fiery aura. Once you're scorched you have permission to die. *Shivershell (Hail/Fusilade): Hides in their shells, ever so often emitting polar air. *Drowzomb (Slumber/Fusilade): This reveals the fact that Torpordos are not part of the Hazeplum family, but they do like people napping. *Vemine (Bane/Fusilade): ONCE YOU step on them, you have permission to once more die. *Voltick (Fuse/Fusilade): Produces LIGHTNING storms once they go crazy. Elements *Iron: Steel element. *Glimmer: Light element. *Umbra: Darkness element. *Draco: Dragons. *Vigor: Buff characters. *Gale: Flying/wind characters. *Occult: Psychic/smart characters. *Grama: Grass element. *Onyx: Rock element. *Vellum: Paper element. *Bane: Poison element. *Yurei: Ghost element. *Beh: Do I have to explain? (It's the normal element.) *Opera: Sound element. *Marine: Water element. *Scorch: Fire element. *Gunk: Slimes. *Fuse: Electric element. *Hail: Ice element. *Arach: Bugs. Insects. *Twist: dA GliTCh eLEmten *Loam: Ground element. *Bonbon: Sweets element. *Jurassic: Primeval characters. Mostly fast and killer. *Gadget: Tech characters. Not iron. *Chroma: Color element. *Fusilade: Explosions. *Taboo: Magic element. EVEN IF MAGIC DOESN'T HAVE A NON-ELEMENTAL MAGIC. *Synergy: Teamwork element; works well for enemies which help other enemies. MOST OF THEM. *Divine: Good. Characters. *Wrath: Evil. Characters. *Paragon: MONEY MONEY MONEY! *Celestial: Astral. *Puncture: Razor SHARP! *Slumber: Dumb element, but elements related to sleep and dreams. I guess. (The colors are based off of Spiral Knights if you're asking)